The Imprecise Rendition
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: Happier Ending. Spoilers.


The Imprecise Rendition  
  
* * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Don't ask me where this came from. Honestly, I'm not a huge McLeod's Daughters fan. But after having watched this weeks episode in Australia, I was forced to write my own version, as I'm not one for sad endings.  
  
A/N 2: Be warned, this is a spoiler all by itself. If you don't want to know what's going on, don't read it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was as though it was happening in slow motion. Tess had to prevent herself from throwing herself over the cliff after the plummeting car. She just watched, helplessly, as it crashed aimlessly into the ground. She cried out, tears pouring down her face.  
  
"Claire!" She screamed out, her vision blurred. She was numb. Never mind the throbbing pain in her forehead. She ran over to Charlotte, picking her up off the ground and carrying her over to the edge of the cliff, from where she could see the crumpled car. There was no sign of Claire. Tess tried not to panic as she searched for a way down, sobs wracking her body. She saw it - a rough, stony pathway. She rushed towards it, slipping down as the stones rolled under her feet. She clutched onto Charlotte with one arm, the other held out beside her to help keep her balance. She stumbled as she reached flat ground. Charlotte was crying loudly now. Tess placed her gently on the hard ground, and ran, faltering, towards the smoking car. The door that had been jammed moments earlier was now lying open, and Tess felt her heart almost stop as she saw Claire's lifeless body in the drivers seat. She let out and sob as she pushed the door open further to get to her sister. Claire was making no movements, her eyes closed almost serenely. Tess wiped her tears away and cupped her sister's face in her hands.  
  
"Claire, come on. . ." She whispered urgently. She hugged her, fearing the worst. Claire jerked, and Tess pulled back, surprised. Her eyes grew wide as their eyes met. "Oh my god, Claire. . ." Tess said, the relief filling her body.  
  
"I'm okay." Claire said, barely audible.  
  
"No you're not. We have to get you some help." Tess said, yanking at the seatbelt until it came loose. "How's your leg, can you walk?" Tess asked, indicating towards Claire's bleeding knee. Claire shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so." She said. "Charlotte. . ."  
  
"She's okay." Tess said quickly. "Come on." She swung Claire's arm over her shoulder and leaned against the crumpled car, helping her sister stand. Claire grimaced. Tess slowly walked them both over to where she had lain Charlotte, and helped Claire to sit down beside her daughter, whom she picked up immediately to calm her crying. "I was so scared. . ."  
  
"It's okay. It's okay now." Claire said, holding Charlotte in one arm, she indicated to Tess, who sat down next to her and embraced her tightly. Tess pulled back.  
  
"I have to go get some help. . ." She said, standing. "Will you two be okay?"  
  
"Don't be too long." Claire said with a nod, rocking her daughter gently.  
  
"I won't." Tess said, already rushing back up the path.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Intense relief filled Alex as he saw Claire seated holding onto Charlotte. He scrambled down the rock face, clutching onto the rope Nick was securing.  
  
"Easy!" Nick called out to him. Alex paid no attention. Within seconds he was by Claire's side, holding both her and Charlotte tightly in his arms.  
  
"I shouldn't have let you go." He muttered.  
  
"You didn't know." Claire said softly.  
  
"I could have lost you, both of you." Alex said, pulling back, tears in his eyes.  
  
"But you didn't. We're both fine, and we're not going anywhere." Claire said. She leaned in and kissed him gently.  
  
"Promise me." Alex said, pulling back after a moment.  
  
"I Promise." Claire said softly. Alex nodded, he glanced down at her injured leg.  
  
"Hold on." He said, slipping his arms around her. He gathered her in his arms and lifted her up. "Let's go home." He added, knowing that despite what had happened, they would be okay. And that a small, beautiful engagement ring lay gently on a pillow back at Drovers, waiting for them to return.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Far fetched, I know. But like I said before, I don't do sad endings. Review and tell me what you thought. Flames are welcome. 


End file.
